


peccadillo

by merrrcurius



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Naughtiness, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrrcurius/pseuds/merrrcurius
Summary: one hundred word prompts regarding the disorderly conduct of innate uchiha gifts





	peccadillo

*** dj khaled voice ***

**another one**

“Hokage-sama,” a kneeling ANBU agent appeared suddenly, head and fist to the ground to catch his hasty entrance.

A strangled gurgle between a snort and a snore ripped from Naruto as he jerked upright. Hands flailed slightly attempting to appear as if he had not been asleep on the job.

_Gahhh, how do I keep them from bursting in here like that?_ The Jinchuuriki cleared his throat to settle his nerves and began, “Ah-” Damn those stupid masks. He had a hard time remembering each one. “Yes. Report.”

“Another one,” heaved the ninja, cracking the awkward tension with two words.


End file.
